Mama! Human JackxReader Drabble
by Forever-Band-Geek
Summary: So I was drawing and this idea popped in my head, so I wrote it down and type it ha, hope you enjoy and dont worry I will be writing more of my Jack Frost sequel! C:


I was with the Overland family spending the sunny warm day with them. My (h/c) hair was picked up by the small breeze. I used my hand and place the strand hair behind my ear, smiling at the heat of the Spring sun.

I walked side by side with Mrs. Overland as her two children started to play around together. One of them is a small little girl with long chocolate brown hair with caramel brown eyes to match. She wore a dark brown dress that had some red designs on the bottom of her dress. Her dress went down to her ankles and she wore some black comfortable knit shoes. Her name is Pippa1 Overland and she is ten years old; she is the cutest little girl I have laid eyes on.

The boy chasing her around is around my age; seventeen. His chocolate brown spiked hair flowed in the wind as his caramel brown eyes was filled with mischief. He wore a tan long sleves shirt with a brown vest over his shorts. He wore light brown pants only going about his ankles and he was of course bare foot. His name is Jackson Overland, or Jack for short.

"Jack, you cant have fun all the time!" their mother giggled as I sighed. Pippa brought a lot of her friends to play with, and with Jack being the playful type he always hanged out with them.

I didnt mind, I love to sit and watch Jack playing with the kids. I love their company, despite being older than them. I watch Jack playing with the kids and I sigh dreamly. Even though I'm friends with the playful teenager, he already captured my heart, but I rather not destroy my friendship, than confess my feelings and ended up being rejected.

I looked up at the tall trees and felt the suns rays hit my face. I closed my (e/c) orbs and stood up to absorb the warmth.

"Hey (Name)!" shouted a boyish voice.

I opened my (e/c) eyes finding out whose voice is infront of my face. My eyes widen and my face blushed seeing a pair of caramek eyes looking at me; upside down.

"J-Jack!" I blushed as he grinned at me.

"What's with that face, (Name)?" he playfully smiled at me.

I backed up two steps, regainning my thoughts and my face grew a scarlet red.

"W-What face...?" I stuttered as he grinned at me again. I then looked at him fully, finally realizing he was upside down hanging from a tree. My motherly insticts then kicked in and shouted, "Jack! Get down from there!"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, it's more fun this way!" he grinned and I started to fum.

"But Jack, you're going to break your skull!" I groaned as a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face.

"Come on (Name), loosen up a bit..." he stated as I huffed at his last statement.

"Just get down from there, Jackson Overland..." I huffed as he did a flip and landed on his feet, while giving me a grin.

"See, I didnt break my skull, (Name)!" he stated giving me a matter fact tone. I pouted and sighed at his childish statement.

"I rather not have you dead..." I whispered as he gave me a grin. He then notice Pippa and her friends coming toward us. I looked at her and bend down to her level as she gave us a huge smile.

"What is it Pippa?" I asked as she and her friends only gave us a giggle in response.

"You two are acting like a_ married couple_, you should just get _married_ already!" she giggled.

Both Jack and I's face grew a shade of red and my hands went up to my cheeks; trying to stop the blood flow with the words _Married couple_ echoing in my head.

We both stayed silent for about a minute or two and I broke the silence with an awkward giggle.

"P-Pippa getting married in this ag-"

"Okay." Jack's voice cut me off.

"Huh?" I said as I turn to him with a disbelief look.

He looked at me and gave me a huge grin, "Oh come on (Name), it's seems fun, do it for Pippa."

I looked at him and then to the ground, my face fully flushed.

"F-Fine..." I mumbled.

Jack then gave me one of his genuine smiles, "Thank you... _Mama..._"

My face bolted up toward his face; flustered because of his last statement.

My arms started flinging around and he only gave me a grin, "M-Mama?! J-Jack!" I stuttered.

He then grabbed my waist and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Call me _Papa_, Mama..." he whispered into my ear.

I felt his warm breath on my ear and I shivered at the touch. My face grew a darker scarlet as he grinned at me.

"P-Papa..." I whispered , I heard a low audible "Hmmm?" escaped his perfect lips.

I blushed even harder and used my hands to cover my face from the embarrassment.

"L-Love you..." I stuttered.

His eyes grew wide and his well structured face grew a tint of red. "M-Mama.." he mumbled under his breath. His flushed face then turn to a smile and lean in giving me a nip on the nose.

_"Love you too, (Name)..."_

[1] I named Jack's nameless sister Pippa because her voice actress also voice Pippa; Jamie's friend. Yeah I know so original.


End file.
